Starting Over Again
by odinghosh
Summary: Sasuke had killed Naruto,While Naruto thought it was the end he woke up to find he was a 13 years old again.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys this is the first story I wrote so please bear with the spelling mistakes and other things**

**Description: **Sasuke had killed Naruto on the battlefield but he woke up to find he was a 13 years old again

**Disclaimer: I don't any charecters from Naruto they were all made by Kishimoto**

* * *

It was in the midst of the battlefield, Tsunade and the other kages were dead after being killed by Madara.

The guy who we know as Naruto Uzumaki was panting heavily due to the strain caused to him by the usage of nine tails chakra mode.

"Sasuke you are no longer my brother, I am going to kill you", said Naruto as he fell to the ground .Naruto slowly opened his eyes and he was feeling strange like he was less powerful and was shorter and the strangest thing was he was in his apartment, He went to see himself in the mirror and he was 13 years old again.

Naruto then went inside his sub consciousness standing right in front of Kurama."Okay Kurama stop messing around with me, why did you put me in a genjitsu which made me look like a 13 year old again", said Naruto angrily.

"Kit don't you remember what happened in the battlefield", said Kurama

* * *

**Flashback**

Madara and Tobi had resurrected the Juubi and where killing thousand on the battlefield,Naruto could only watch in horror as his friends and people he knew were being killed. It was the 4th shinobi war. The five hidden village had joined forces to counter Akatsuki's leader Tobi who had started the war and had joined forces with Kabuto. Everything was going according to Tobi's plan until Kabuto revived Madara Uchiha who was able to break free from edo tensei and killed Kabuto and is currently working together with Tobi to finish the moon's eye plan.

Meanwhile back to the battlefield…..

Naruto and Kurama had mended their chakras together and Naruto had achieved a new form of nine tails chakra mode.

While people were being killed by the Juubi throughout the battlefield the claw of the juubi was going towards Naruto while he was caught off guard due to mascaras right before it hit him someone came in front of Naruto with bright pink hair taking the blow.

Naruto still startled bent down to face the body of the girl who had just saved him and said, "Why Sakura-chan why did you save me ? ". Sakura who was coughing out blood managed to say one sentence before she passed away,"Because I love you naruto and I always did but you were just too stubborn to realize it".

Naruto who was still shocked was filled with another emotion anger pure anger. All he wanted to do was kill Tobi, The man who killed the girl he always loved and had taken away his parents.

"Tobi I am going to kill you",as he charged towards Tobi with what looked like a mini biju dama as he ran on the hands of the Juubi towards Tobi and Madara while avoiding every attack coming from them.

He was just inches away from Tobi's heart when he stopped not due to mercy but due to the sword which had just pierced his heart. He looked back to see who had pierced him and found no other than the person who he called his brother, Uchiha Sasuke

"Why sasuke why did you do it?, said Naruto as he coughed up blood while sasuke with his Uchiha smirk "because I wanted power and Madara is the one who can give me the power and with that power ill crush the leaf".Naruto said one last thing before falling to the ground "you are no longer my brother", as he fell to the ground.

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Okay that still does not explain why I am a 13 years old again", said Naruto

"Well you see to make sure both of us survived I had to bring you back to the past by giving up 8 tails of my chakra and since it was desperate situation I had to bring you to any timeline I could so I brought you back to when you were 13 years old so you have to go through you're entire genin life again",said the Kyuubi.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT",s houted Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys this is the second chapter and thanks for your review ill try to make each chapter longer than the other anyway in this chapter you will get some suprises.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any charecter from Naruto they are all made by Kishimoto.**

**This is the index**

_**Scene change**_

Normal talking

**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura**

* * *

_Last time on starting over again..._

"_Well you see to make sure both of us survived I had to bring you back to the past by giving up 8 tails of my chakra and since it was desperate situation I had to bring you to any timeline I could so I brought you back to when you were 13 years old so you have to go through you're entire genin life again", said the Kyuubi._

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT", shouted Naruto._

* * *

_**The present**_

_**Inside Naruto's mind**_

"Ok, so which time are we back in?" said the still shocked chibi blonde boy.

"**Well according to my calculation, you should be back to when you had just graduated the academy."**

"What! Couldn't you have brought me back to the time when I was taking the chuunin exams, I could had easily passed the exams".

"**I don't think so kit, even though you had learned many jitsus in the future but your body is not used to it so technically you have to learn all of them again".**

"Well let me just try some jitsus", said Naruto as he made a _**kage bushin.**_

"**Don't tell me I did not warn you, Kit"**

As Kurama said that, Naruto began charging up a rasengan with the help of his clone, a small blue ball was forming as Naruto applied more chakra the rasengan became bigger and bigger but it soon became unstable and exploded, dispersing Naruto's clone.

"**See what I was talking about, Kit".**

"Yeah I can"

"**Anyway you should better start running, you are going to be late for academy"**

"Oh fuck"

* * *

_**Outside Naruto's mind**_

"Got to hurry up or Iruka-sensei is going to kill me", said Naruto as he wore his orange jumpsuit while jumping from roof top to roof tops.

As he entered the class "Naruto stop right there!" Iruka said in an angry tone.

Naruto was trying to quickly think of an excuse, **"Kit I got an excuse for you"**

* * *

_**Inside Naruto's mind**_

"Okay Kurama tell me an excuse fast", said a desperate Naruto, Kurama then whispered something into Naruto's ears.

"What!, he would never believe this story"

"**Well what else do you have in mind?, That you were trying to save the world from Akatsuki and time travelling back to the past"**

"Well looks like I'll have to use this excuse then"

* * *

_**Outside Naruto's mind**_

"So, Naruto why are you late", said the still angry Iruka"

"Well you see Iruka-sensei I had to help an old lady cross the road", said Naruto who was trying to act confident"

Everybody in class shouted "Yeah right!"

Iruka who had a vein popping out told Naruto to sit down on his seat.

"Okay congratulations to all who passed the exam, Today I am going to assign all of you to teams and a jounin-sensei", said Iruka with pride.

As Iruka assigned everyone to their teams Naruto was not bothered to listen because he already knew the team assignment's as Iruka cam to team 7 "Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto knew it would happen), Sakura Haruno (Sakura was sad because she wanted to be with her Sasuke-kun) and Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto was surprised at this because he thought it should have been Sasuke.)"

_Let's see the girl who loves me currently and the girl who will love me in the future are both in the same team and I'll also have to explain to Hinata that I don't like her in that way, sigh this is not going to end well.,_ thought Naruto.

"Okay, your Jounin-sensei is going to be the great sannin Jiriya who has just returned to the village and agreed to be a Jounin-sensei.

* * *

_**Inside Naruto's Mind**_

"Okay, Kurama why is all these happening? There is a lot of difference from the original past".

"**Hmmm, Kit it seems that not only did I bring you back to the past but I also brought you back to a different dimension where things are a bit different".**

"Just great! Even though I am back in the past I don't know what is going to happen in the future".

"**I don't think so there are only minor changes so most of the other things should be same like for example the pink-haired vixen liking you"**

"What do you mean?"

"**You seriously are clueless aren't you don't you notice she looking at you constantly".**

"But that's not possible, currently she likes Sasuke not me"

"**Yeah yeah whatever you think"**

* * *

_**Inside Sakura's mind**_

"Ughhh, why am I constantly getting attracted to the dead last Naruto.

"**Maybe because you have a crush on him?"**

"That's not possible I love Sasuke-kun not Naruto and anyway why would anyone like him"

"**You can't lie to me I am the inner you we are the same and I know that you secretly have feelings for him and anyway today he is acting different"**

"Come to think of it he is acting different today"

"**You should give him a chance maybe he won't be that bad and anyway it does not look like Sasuke is going to return our feelings"**

"You are right maybe I should give Naruto a chance for once"

"**Now you are talking!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter of the story.**

* * *

_Last time on Starting Over Again….._

"_**You should give him a chance maybe he won't be that bad and anyway it does not look like Sasuke is going to return our feelings"**_

"_You are right maybe I should give Naruto a chance for once."_

"_**Now you are talking!"**_

**Present Time…**

After Iruka finish, He looked at the genins.

"Okay, please meet your senseis in the training field according to your team number." Iruka then left the class.

While Naruto was still processing what was happening, Sakura came to him.

"_Okay, now is my chance _", thought Sakura, "Hey, Naruto want to go to the training field together."

Naruto was quite surprised he did not think Sakura would ask him to come with him.

"Well sure, why not?", as he gave his famous grin.

"_Well in the future she did said she loved me maybe I have a chance early in this dimension."_

What both of them didn't know was that a girl was spying on them from far away with pure white eyes.

"_She! She took Naruto-Kun away from me_, _I will make her pay",_ Hinata thought as she left for the training field.

_**At the training field 7**_

Naruto and Sakura arrived fast while Hinata came later.

"_Sigh, where Ero-sennin is?" thought Naruto as he sat behind a tree._

"**Have patience kit, He will come."**

"_Shut up! Kurama It's not like you have to wait."_

"**Kit obtain inner peace….."**

"_I LOST MY INNER PEACE LONG TIME AGO WHEN I STABBED AT THE BACK BY A FREKIN KATANA_**."**

"**Inner Peace….."**

"_I swear Kurama if you say_ _if you say inner peace on more time I going to kick balls very hardly."_

"**Ughhhhhh, outer peace…."**

"_Leave me alone."_

While Naruto had finished talking to Kurama Jiriya had just arrived.

"Okay, Little pussies I am your sensei the 'Great Jiriya', anyway I want you to tell me your name what you like and dislike and your ambitions."

"Pinky, you first."

Sakura mentally frowned at that the nickname but kept quiet.

"Well before I tell you about myself shouldn't you tell us about yourself"

Jiriya thought about it for a second then opened his mouth

"Well I guess you're right, okay my name is Jiriya, I like peeping on girls and I dislike being hit by Tsunade, in my ambition side I would love to own a bar full of hot woman's."

"I AM GOING TO CALL YOU ERO-SENNIN NOW", shouted Naruto.

Everyone silently agreed with him while Jiriya had a vein popping on his forehead.

"Okay since I introduced myself already you guys, now it's your turn, starting with you pinky."

"Yes, of course Ero-sennin", Jiriya took a mental note not to call her pinky anymore.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like cool guys and I dislike annoying people my ambition is to be trained by Tsunade herself", Jiriya started shaking at the mentioning of Tsunade.

"Okay you next white eyes."

"M-M-M-My name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like a specific person", she turned red soon but avoided fainting, "I dislike my f-f-f-father, my dream is to be with someone", as soon as she said that she fainted. Jiriya made another mental note to do something about her confidence.

"Okay Blondie you last"

"_Hmmmm I'll just say the same thing I said last time",_ thought Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto I like eating ramen, I dislike waiting 3 minutes on my instant ramen (I forgot the name) and my dream is to be the Hokage."

"_Uzumaki Naruto huh, guess he does not know I am his god father well I guess best I keep it that way",_ thought Jiriya but what he did not know was that Naruto was from the future and already knew about his heritage.

"Okay, meet me tomorrow at 6 a.m for your real genin test."

"Then why did we take a test in the academy?", said Sakura

"That was to check if you even had a chance at all", Jiriya said as he started walking away.

_**The next morning….**_

Naruto and Sakura were waiting at the training field for 2 whole hours for Hinata and Jiriya**"**

_**Inside Sakura's mind…..**_

"I don't think sensei will come at all."

"**Look at the bright side you have some alone time with Naruto."**

"So?"

"**Do I have to spell it out for you? , go ask him out"**

"So early?"

"**I am not telling you to take him out on a fancy restaurant or something just take him out for his favorite food."**

"What is his favorite food again?"

"**Ramen of course, Baka!"**

_**Outside Sakura's mind…..**_

"Hello earth to Sakura you okay?" , Said Naruto as he waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay, No need to worry, anyway Naruto I was thinking after our 'Real Genin Test' would you like go out for Ramen with me."

"_Omg, Sakura just asked me out on a date, what do I do?-what do I do?"_

"**Say yes of course"**, Kurama said in the background.

"Yeah sure Sakura, when do you want to go out?"

"How about six."

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
